Not applicable.
Not applicable.
This invention relates to dental flosses and, specifically, to flavour enhanced whitening dental flosses (FEWD flosses) which reduce dental decay, whiten teeth, and taste remarkably good.
It is generally recognized by the dental profession that plaques, including those that are found between the interproximal surfaces of teeth, are a major cause of both dental decay and inflammatory periodontal disease. These plaques, which can contain 250 or more separate microbial species, use sugars and other fermentable carbohydrates to produce polymers which bind the organisms to the surface of teeth and acids which cause their demineralization. In the first stages, a carious lesion does not contain an actual cavity but with prolonged and repeated demineralization by these plaque created acids, a cavity will form. Thus, each time something sweet is consumed plaques produce approximately 20 minutes of oral acid which, in turn, seriously contributes to dental demineralization.
Furthermore, plaques, if not removed will in time form calculus, and calculus, is the mineralized bacterial plaque deposits found on teeth, restorations, and other solid oral structures. Invariably, calculus is covered by a film of plaque, the organisms of which also occupy its porous structure. Its composition is generally made up of seventy percent organic salts, and a thirty percent combination of micro-organisms and organic material. Moreover, its formation is always preceded by plaque accumulation which serves as an organic matrix for the subsequent mineralization of the deposit. Mineralization, by the precipitation of the mineral salts in plaque can start at any time from the second to the fourteenth day of plaque formation, but some individuals can begin to calcify plaque in four to eight hours. Initially, small crystals develop close to these bacteria. Then, gradually, the intermicrobial matrix becomes entirely calcified and eventually the bacteria itself also becomes mineralized.
As a result, the presence of calculus not only makes effective oral hygiene impossible but can also seriously irritate gum tissues. Thus, its prevention and or removal to help control the inception or progression of inflammatory periodontal disease is of great importance. It is also the reason why dental professionals have always recommended flossing, in addition to the conventional practice of using a brush and dentifrice, for flossing clears the interproximal surfaces of the teeth in a manner that a toothbrush, with or without a dentifrice, cannot achieve. With this two step cleaning method effective oral hygiene is, therefore, greatly improved.
In addition to the various problems created by plaques consumers have always desired the cosmetic beauty of white shiny teeth. However, the stains and discolorment found in and around the interproximal surfaces of teeth are not only difficult to remove but are also difficult to prevent. Moreover, treatments for this condition are only available from professional dental practitioners, certain dentifrices, some mouthwashes, and one floss. Unfortunately, professional dental practitioners are invariably expensive, time consuming, and not always effective, whereas, a brush and dentifrice alone are ineffective in cleaning, let alone actually whitening, the interproximal surfaces of teeth. Mouthwashes have been suggested by the prior art but as yet no commercial products have been realized that can efficiently clean or whiten these interproximal dental surfaces. A whitening floss has also been suggested by the prior artxe2x80x94specifically U.S. Pat. No. 6,102,050. However, this floss, while effective, releases only modest levels of flavouring.
As a result, there is presently an unfulfilled need in the general public for a convenient, effective, and inexpensive solution to help whiten interproximal and subgingival dental surfaces, maintain this whiteness over extended periods, and to do it in a good tasting and pleasant manner. To this end, the invention detailed herein addresses these failings by providing a more effective and desirable solution than can be currently achieved.
The invention disclosed herein overcomes many of the drawbacks listed in the prior art while also providing a more effective solution and improved performance over presently used dental flosses. In addition, some of the objects and advantages associated with this invention are described below. Others will become apparent as the description proceeds.
Objects:
(1) To provide various formulations, for use upon dental flosses, that are not only help whiten interproximal and subgingival dental surfaces but also taste good.
(2) To provide a new and improved method of making said formulations.
(3) To help reduce oral plaques and the dental problems they cause.
Advantages:
(1) The flavour enhanced whitening dental floss disclosed herein utilizes extremely small titanium dioxide particles which can be absorbed or otherwise retained by the enamel of the teeth. The result provides not only extended whiteness but a smooth finish that resists discoloration and attack.
(2) The delivery of the titanium dioxide particles to the interproximal surfaces and subgingival areas of the teeth is superior to any brush and dentifrice or mouthwash presently available.
(3) The enhanced flavour characteristics of a flavour enhanced whitening dental floss is superior to any other similar floss currently available.
(4) Fluoride based compounds may be used within the flavour enhanced whitening dental floss to significantly reduce the incidence of dental decay.
(5) In addition to pigmenting the enamel surfaces of teeth, titanium dioxide can be used as a mild abrading agent to help clean these same surfaces. Cleaner dental surfaces will, in turn, not only reduce dental decay but will also increase the effectiveness of most pigmenting agents, fluorides, and other medicaments.
(6) Professional dental personnel are not required. This not only reduces time but cost as well.
(7) The ingredients employed by the flavour enhanced whitening dental floss of this disclosure are cost competitive.
(8) The cost and mechanics of incorporating into the flavour enhanced whitening dental floss the various ingredients disclosed herein are both inexpensive and technically favourable.
The invention disclosed herein details a flavour enhanced whitening dental floss which can reduce dental plaques, and improve the interproximal and subgingival whiteness of teeth. Moreover, the enhanced flavour characteristics of this new floss are not only exceptional but long lasting as well.
To begin, dental plaques, which can contain 250 or more separate microbial species, use sugars and other fermentable carbohydrates to produce polymers which binds them to the tooth surface and acids which cause dental demineralization. In time, these plaques will produce caries and form calculus. The establishment of calculus can seriously irritate gum tissues and so promote the advance of periodontal disease. Do to its porous structure calculus can also harbour a multitude of bacterial plaques and so promote its continued spread. This makes effective oral hygiene impossible. Dental plaques are also capable of producing various offensive odours which, while not harmful, are self-evident in their undesirability.
In addition to the various problems created by plaques, consumers have always desired the cosmetic beauty of white shiny teeth. However, the stains and discolorment found in and around the interproximal surfaces of teeth are not only difficult to remove but are also difficult to prevent. Treatments for this condition are, however, only available from professional dental practitioners, certain dentifrices, some mouthwashes, and one floss. Unfortunately, professional dental practitioners are invariably expensive, time consuming, and not always effective, whereas, a brush and dentifrice alone are ineffective in cleaning, let alone actually whitening, the interproximal surfaces of teeth. Mouthwashes have been suggested by the prior art but as yet no commercial products have been realized that can efficiently clean or whiten these dental surfaces. A whitening floss has also been suggested by the prior artxe2x80x94specifically U.S. Pat. No. 6,102,050. However, this floss, while effective, releases only modest levels of flavouring.
A flavour enhanced whitening dental floss, however, addresses these problems by administering various highly effective pigmenting formulations to and around the interproximal surfaces and subgingival areas of teeth. The pigmenting agent titanium dioxide is particularly useful for this task as it can be absorbed or retained by the enamel layer when very small. This therefore, allows it to occupy the space between the hydroxyapatite crystals or prisms that make up this enamel layer. As a result, titanium dioxide particles, once deposited, are able to compete with substances that tend to attack, stain or discolor teeth by filling the space between the prisms with an inert white material instead of an undesirable substance or coloring.
In addition, floss formulations prepared using a Staged Preparation Technique offers consumers a product that not only tastes remarkably good but is also long lasting. In turn, this makes flossing a much more pleasurable experience than would otherwise be possible.
Fluorides can also be employed in order to reduce dental decay. Sweeteners can also be used as well as other ingredients or compounds. These may include, other pigmenting agents, polishing and abrading agents, and peroxide based compounds, alone or in combination.
As a result, a flavour enhanced whitening dental floss can offer many benefits. It can, for example, diminish dental plaques and other related dental diseases. Cosmetically, teeth will tend to be whiter and appear healthier. Taste has also been greatly improved over and above any other similarly produced product and, in final summation, all of this can be accomplished in a manner that is convenient, inexpensive, and safe.
Not applicable.
Introduction
The present invention pertains to a flavour enhanced whitening dental floss or FEWD floss that not only tastes good but which can also be used to help reduce the incidence of or the effects associated with dental plaques and the stains and discolorment found in and around the interproximal and subgingival surfaces of teeth. While these objectives are obviously desirable they are achieved in a most unique and novel manner by including, in this FEWD floss, various specialized ingredients. In addition, by utilizing a Staged Preparation Technique these ingredients can be blended into various formulations that are not only highly effective but good tasting as well.
As such, it is to this end that the following description is therefore provided to enable any person skilled in the art to make and use the invention herein disclosed. Various modifications, however, will remain readily apparent to those skilled in the art, as the generic principles of the present invention have been defined herein specifically to provide for the description of a FEWD floss.
That said, a FEWD floss of the present invention begins with a basic or root structure that comprises at least one suitable or commercially available dental floss, binder, emulsifying agent, pigmenting agent, solubilizing agent, flavouring agent, and sweetening agent. If desired, one or more fluoride compounds may also be used. While other ingredients may also be added to achieve various other effects, these primary compounds will form the basic or root formulations used herein. However, it must also be understood that all ingredients, compounds or components, regardless of the final formulation used, must be safe, present no danger to the body, teeth or soft tissues of the mouth nor create a discolorment in their appearance. Moreover, they should be inexpensive, easy to use and apply, non-irritating, and require minimal application time. Their individual procurement may also be derived from either natural or synthetic sources or a combination thereof so as to maximize formulation flexibility and manufacturing logistics.
With these thoughts in mind, the description will now individually detail these root components first, in order to more fully explain their individual compositions, applications, and functions. Thereafter, the description will detail various additional components, novel formulations and balancing methods thereof, Staged Preparation Techniques, and finally end with the addendum.
The meaning of the words, xe2x80x9cdental floss(es)xe2x80x9d, shall be herein understood to include both dental flosses and dental tapes as well as any other similar article. Moreover, the dental flosses and tapes used in the present invention may include any suitable or commercially available dental floss or tape. These flosses and tapes can also be fabricated from either natural or synthetic sources examples of which include, but are not limited to, filaments or yarns of high and normal tenacity polymers, nylons, polyolefins, polyethylenes, polypropylenes, fluorocarbon compounds, polytetrafluoroethylenes, rayons, dacrons, acrylics, acetate polymers, and other plastics alone or in combination. Natural substances may include, but are not limited to, cotton, wool, silk, linen, and other staple fibres alone or in combination. Blends of synthetic-natural fibres can also be used. However, synthetic filaments are preferred for they are more durable, stronger, generally less expensive, and easier to work and procure.
The length, diameter, structure or design of the floss itself is also not limited to any specific size, shape, arrangement or configuration and thus, can be fabricated to suite any specific intention. It can, for example, be composed of a plurality of individual filaments that have been formed together to give a larger thread having a sufficiently small diameter to permit insertion between the teeth. It can also comprise a composite multifilament yarn bonded to an extruded monofilament or to another multifilament yarn. A single circular, square or rectangular shaped monofilament thread is also useful. Other suitable variations are also well known in the art and as such are also useable in the invention disclosed herein.
Binders are used in the invention disclosed herein to bind or otherwise attach to a dental floss the ingredients herein specified by this disclosure. They also provide the ability to alter the frictional characteristics of dental floss as well as help bind together the individual filaments comprising the floss itself. Moreover, the varieties used herein are not restricted to any specific types or compositions and are thus, given great freedom in their formulations, structures or make-ups. Examples of some suitable binders may therefore include, but are not limited to, natural waxes from insects, animals or plants, synthetic waxes, petroleum waxes such as polyethylene glycol wax, microcrystalline wax, liquid polyethylene glycol esters of beeswax as well as other water soluble or non-water soluble wax or wax-like compounds, or water soluble or non-water soluble polymers, soaps, gums, resins, and other substances known in the art.
All FEWD flosses must make use of one or more emulsifying agents which may include, but are not limited to, sorbitan monostearate, polysorbate 60, and the like, alone or in combination. Their use, within the formulations listed below, will allow individual chemical compounds to better interact, disperse, and disseminate during production as well as spread upon various dental surfaces in a much more efficient and effective manner. In turn, this makes the final product not only better but more consistent as well.
However, it must also be noted that while sorbitan monostearate and polysorbate 60 may both be used within a given formulation they must never be blended, mixed or combined simultaneously. That is because it makes certain ingredients clump together or react in various other undesirable ways.
All FEWD flosses must also make use of one or more dental pigmenting or coloring agents as their primary function is to whiten interproximal and subgingival dental surfaces and to maintain this whiteness for as long as possible. Suitable pigmenting agents may also be used to color the filaments or fibres comprising the floss as a means of producing a decorative effect or as a means of signifying or designating certain formulations.
Pigmenting agents such as these may therefore be obtained from either natural or synthetic sources, or a combination thereof. Thus, by way of example and not limitation, some common available coloring agents may therefore include FD and C-type dyes and lakes, fruit and vegetable extracts, titanium dioxide, and the like, alone or in combination. However, titanium dioxide is preferred for whitening teeth because of its brilliant opaque white color and its extremely small particle size.
Though a larger size may be used, titanium dioxide particles which have been found useful in the present invention have an approximate size of 1.5 microns or less, but preferably an approximate size of 0.1 microns or less, and most preferably an approximate size of 0.04 microns or less. That is because pigmenting agents such as these are able to be absorbed or retained by the enamel and dentinal layers of the teeth and so occupy the space between the hydroxyapatite crystals or prisms that make up these layers. In this way, these small titanium dioxide particles can compete with the substances that tend to attack, stain or discolor teeth by filling the space between the prisms with an inert white material instead of an undesirable substance or coloring.
A further benefit of titanium dioxide as the pigmenting agent is its ability to also function as a mild polishing or abrading agent when it is being used. Moreover, it can also be easily incorporated into the formulations listed below by utilizing a Staged Preparation Technique or by other similar or conventional means.
FEWD floss formulations will also make use of one or more solubilizing agents. Their function as such, will be to aid in dissociation. Suitable solubilizing agents may therefore include, but are not limited to, filtered water, reverse osmosis water, distilled water, and deionized water, alone or in combination. However, deionized water has been found preferable to the others.
FEWD flosses may also utilize one or more flavouring agents. These may comprise essential oils, synthetic flavours, or mixtures thereof including, but not limited to, oils derived from plants and fruits such as citrus oils, fruit essences, mint, peppermint oil, spearmint oil, clove oil, oil of wintergreen, anise, sassafras, sage, eucalyptus, marjoram, cinnamon, lemon, orange, banana, cherry, apple, pineapple, grape, strawberry, blueberry, tutti frutti, methyl salicylate, Hagelin flavouring #640047, Hagelin flavouring #640057, Hagelin flavouring #671009, Hagelin flavouring #671010, and the like. Those skilled in the art will recognize that natural and artificial flavouring agents may be used independently or combined in any sensorially acceptable blend. All such flavours and flavour blends are contemplated by the present invention. However, it should also be noted that liquid based flavourings are preferred over powdered varieties as they tend to blend more easily with other ingredients and substances.
To foster greater consumer appeal FEWD flosses may also contain one or more natural or artificial sweetening agents, alone or in combination. These may include, but are not limited to, sucrose, lactose, dextrose, maltose, dextrin, dried inverted sugar, fructose, levulose, galactose, corn syrup and their solids, sorbitol, mannitol, xylitol, hydrogenated starch hydrolysates, maltitol, sucralose, aspartame, salts of acesulfame, alitame, saccharin and its salts, cyclamic acid and its salts, glycyrrhizin, dihydrochalcones, thaumatin, monellin, and the like. Though any type or blend of sweetener may be used artificial compounds are preferred for they substantially reduce the potential for cariogenic decay.
Fluorides have in the past been found to help prevent the incidence of carious lesions or caries. Caries are caused when teeth demineralize at a rate faster than they remineralize and most demineralization is caused by acid producing dental plaques. Remineralization, however, is promoted by calcium and phosphate, the chief remineralizing agents found also in saliva. Fluoride based compounds, therefore, provide protection from carious lesions or caries by acting as a catalyst to speed the precipitation of calcium phosphate, in the form of a hydroxy apatite, onto or into teeth. However, this is not fluoride""s only role. It is also able to inhibit the activity of some bacterial enzymes and their acid producing processes, and at extremely high concentrations it can also kill certain plaque bacteria. Even more important, it tends to become incorporated into the apatite, as a fluoridated hydroxy apatite or xe2x80x9cfluorapatitexe2x80x9d, creating a mineral that is appreciably less dissolvable by acid.
Hence, FEWD flosses may contain one or more fluoride based compounds. These compounds may also be slightly soluble in water or may be fully water soluble. They are, however, foremost characterized by their ability to release fluoride ions in water and their freedom from undesired reactions with the FEWD floss""s other compounds. Among these materials are numerous fluoride based compounds which can comprise inorganic fluoride salts such as soluble alkali metal, alkaline earth metal salts, and others. Examples of such include, but are not limited to, sodium fluoride, potassium fluoride, ammonium fluoride, a copper fluoride such as cuprous fluoride, zinc fluoride, sodium fluorosilicate, ammonium fluorosilicate, sodium fluorozirconate, barium fluoride, calcium fluoride, sodium monofluorophosphate, sodium silicofluoride, aluminum mono- and di-fluorophosphate, and fluorinated sodium calcium pyrophosphate. However, alkali metal fluorides, and mixtures thereof, are preferred with sodium fluoride being considered best.
When a fluoride compound is employed, the amount used is dependent to a large extent upon the type of fluorine compound, its solubility, and the final formulation and structure selected. As such, substantial leeway is given to the quantities or amounts used as long as normal formulation and pharmaceutical safeguards are observed.
Consequently, whenever fluoride based compounds are used within the formulations listed below they should amount to no more than 0.30 percent (W/W). However, it has been found that setting the maximum range at 0.24 percent (W/W) is preferable with 0.22 to 0.24 percent (W/W) being the best overall range to use.
Optimizing the effects and benefits of fluorides as well as other medicaments is also of prime importance to both manufactures and consumers alike. One way of accomplishing this is to provide as plaque free a dental enamel surface as possible. That is because most medicaments, in general, tend to function better when given a cleaner dental surface on which to work. In this respect, the incorporation into a FEWD floss of one or more peroxide based compounds, polishing or abrading agents, or other similar scrubbing or cleaning ingredients can improved results because such substances tend to attack and remove plaques. As these plaques diminish, the dental and oral impact of various medicaments will be much more effective and useful.
One or more polishing or abrading agents may also be utilized in FEWD flosses. Moreover, the type of abrading agents employed are not restricted to any specific types or quantities. This, therefore, allows the abrading compounds used to better suit the final effects desired. In any case, their incorporation will help clean and polish teeth and so help produce a smooth and shiny surface that will resist discoloration, bacterial accumulation, and retention. Cleaner teeth also help to improve the therapeutic performance of other ingredients such a fluorides as well as reduce the overall effects of oral acids and related demineralizations.
Thus, with these thoughts in mind, FEWD flosses may make use of one or more polishing or abrading agents which may include, but is not limited to, a boride, carbide, carbonate, bicarbonate, nitride, oxide, dioxide, phosphate, silicate or sulphide of such elements as aluminum, calcium, iron, magnesium, potassium, silicon, sodium, tin, titanium, tungsten, zinc, and zirconium, alone or in combination.
While sodium bicarbonate may therefore be used as a mild, safe, and inexpensive abrading agent its usefulness does not end there. It can, for instance, also function as an anti-odorant, and so offer some odour absorbing capabilities. Being a water soluble alkaline compound it also has the ability to neutralize some quantities of oral acids. It also has the ability to act as a disinfectant by releasing, during its decomposition, modest quantities of elemental oxygen. Moreover, the amount of sodium bicarbonate used within an FEWD floss may be adjusted to suite any specific taste, texture or formulation required. In some recipes it may even be desirable to omit its use altogether or conversely, the manufacturer may employ copious quantities to amplify its effects.
Though sodium bicarbonate is a preferential compound there may be instances where it may be necessary or desirable to substitute one or more alternate compounds in its place. Such times may arise, for example, when certain compounds utilized within a given formulation chemically interact with sodium bicarbonate in an undesirable manner. Nonetheless, these alternate substances, though less preferable than sodium bicarbonate, should still be water soluble and possess traits similar to those found in sodium bicarbonate. Such a compound may, therefore, include potassium bicarbonate. The exact solubility and alkalinity of potassium bicarbonate will vary from that provided by sodium bicarbonate but this can be compensated by varying the respective amount used. It can also be used alone or in combination with sodium bicarbonate, and blended or otherwise incorporated into a FEWD floss in a fashion similar to that of sodium bicarbonate.
FEWD flosses may also make use of one or more peroxide based compounds such as, but not limited to, calcium peroxide, sodium carbomate peroxide, and sodium carbonate peroxide. Their use will help remove dental plaques and whiten teeth and so thereby reduce the incidence of dental caries and other related diseases. This ability to reduce dental decay stems from the fact that oxygen is released during their decompositions. Thus, when a peroxide based compound is utilized in the mouth the decomposal release of oxygen will not only vigorously attack bacterial plaques but also help whiten teeth. In addition, peroxide based compounds being mostly alkaline in nature will also help facilitate the neutralization of oral acid. Over time, as these plaques and acidic byproducts are reduced the progression of carious lesions and that of calculus accumulation upon the teeth is also substantially curtailed.
When, therefore, one or more peroxide based compounds are used, their individual concentrations will vary to some extent upon the types of peroxide compounds employed and the final formulation used in the FEWD floss. As a result, substantial leeway in both use and concentration is allowed but both the quantity as well as the level of alkalinity must be of a safe level. Assimilation of these peroxide compounds into the FEWD floss can be performed in a fashion similar to, but not limited to, that used by polishing or abrading agents.